


barbz!! (fugly rats) ed sheeran fanficition

by linovan (orphan_account)



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oh My God, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/linovan
Summary: a friend and i wrote an ed sheeran fanfiction over text message. this is an ao3 copy, edited to change POVs
Relationships: Ed Sheeran/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	barbz!! (fugly rats) ed sheeran fanficition

“Did you...pop a deuce, like I think that’s what kids these days say..” the stranger debby rayyaned as he tucked his hair behind his ear and gave a small smile, eyes twinkling in a way that he situated he was not born in the right century. 

“maybe” i said as i stared into his deep blue eyes as i ran my hands through his hair. the sun shifts to hit his face in a flattering way, “your not like other girls.”

he blushed and turned away, his auburn hair turning into fire in the sunlight as it fell over his shoulder. “Maybe they’re not like me...” he whispered. But even as he said it he knew it wasn’t true. The norm was the other girls and he...he wasn’t normal...he always knew he was different. His unique ginger hair, his golden blue orbs, the way he wasn’t into makeup or gossip like the other girls.

“I’m Ed sheern,” he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, shocked at his own bold confession.

I turned around and gasped as i retracted my hand. “This can’t be true... I-I I have to go” i said as i turned and ran from ed. Tears rolled down my face as i tried to make sense of this new information. “why didn’t ed tell me it was him? i feel betrayed,” i let my sparkling tears drip down my face and into the wind as the ugly ginger man chased me down the sidewalk. “Wait!” he cried.

I was already gone. 

he knew it. No one accepted him the way he was, he knew it this was the way. he thought she was different, but he was wrong. It was difficult being not like other girls in an other girls world. his auburn hair streamed behind me as pearly tears fell thick across his freckles face. he stopped runnin, because he knew it was hopeless.

a few days later, I came to ed’s door. He refused to talk to me and wondered who doxxed him, but i handed ed a singular deodorant and apologized to him.” you are my true love eddy teddy, i could never leave you” i breathed.

“I love you too,” he said. “But I must venture this world alone” as a keepsake, he gave terminator a strand of his silky red hair. “Goodbye terminator...” he whispered as his eyes glazed over with tears. 

“your not like other girls i accept that.” i protested, “ i don’t want an easy love with another other girls. you are so PERFECT and i love the SHAPE OF YOU.”

“Wow terminator....” he whispered. “That was deep.” This was wby he loved terminator. She was so soulful and such a deep thinker. he wrapped my arms around my shoulder in a hug. “Maybe we can be not like other girls together.”

and then we made out

**Author's Note:**

> hey lol *breakdances*


End file.
